


So Ranunculus for Him

by angelofthequeers



Series: Beelicious [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Flower Shop, Castiel has Anxiety, Cuddling & Snuggling, Date Night, Dean Winchester is a Good Cook, Flowers, Fluff, Hand Jobs, Kissing, Language of Flowers, M/M, Protective Balthazar, Romance, like dayum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-06
Updated: 2017-07-06
Packaged: 2018-11-28 17:59:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11423193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelofthequeers/pseuds/angelofthequeers
Summary: It's been nearly two months since Cas and Dean met on that day in Beelicious. And after many dates, Cas is finally beginning to trust Dean a little more...enough to crave his touch.Well, more of his touch, considering that Cas is already addicted to Dean touching him everywhere but there. But he's definitely not needy.And where the hell did Balthazar come from?





	So Ranunculus for Him

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own SPN.
> 
> I CANNOT STOP WRITING FOR THIS SERIES HELP ME

When Cas slowly drifts awake, his first thought is that he’s far too warm. He never wakes up cold, but he’s never this deliciously warm either.

With a content sigh, he snuggles into the warmth. The warmth chuckles.

“Mornin’, Cas,” a voice slurs. Cas’ eyes fly open and he’s greeted with Dean Winchester’s sleepy smile and hooded green eyes, directed right at him.

What is _Dean_ doing in his bed?

As awareness floods back to him, he realises that he’s not actually in his bed. _He’s_ in _Dean’s_ bed, head resting on Dean’s chest and their legs tangled together, and Dean has one arm around his waist.

“G-Good morning, Dean.”

Dean’s smile falters.

“You okay, Cas?”

“Yes, yes!” Cas hurries to reassure him. “I’m fine! I just…briefly forgot where I was. I haven’t woken up in somebody else’s bed in a while.”

Dean’s eyes crinkle as he smiles fondly, and then he’s leaning down and brushing his lips across Cas’. Cas hums happily and kisses back.

“It’s Sunday,” Dean says cheerfully. “So we can do fuck all today if we want to. Wanna stay in bed all day?”

“No, not all day,” Cas says, then gives Dean a small smile. “But I may be persuaded to linger for an hour more or so.”

Dean beams. What follows is such an intense above-the-waist make-out session that Cas’ toes curl tightly and won’t uncurl until his heart isn’t in danger of leaping out of his chest.

* * *

 

After the success of this date, Saturday officially becomes Date Night. Every Saturday, they hide out in one of their apartments with an absolutely delicious dinner cooked by Dean (well, Cas’ dad _had_ always said to find someone who could cook, even if he’d meant a _woman_ ) and a movie or TV show. Then they spend the whole of Sunday together and part ways on Monday mornings.

To put it frankly, Cas hasn’t been this happy in ages.

This date night is at Cas’ apartment. Once the last customer’s left and Cas has flipped the sign from open to closed, he speeds through his closing up routine, then gathers his stuff and leaves. It’s quite chilly tonight, so he shivers and bundles his trench coat around him tighter as he walks the one block distance to his apartment.

When he arrives home, he’s taken aback to see Balthazar’s car parked out the front. Why’s Balthazar here? Does he need another favour? It’s tiring, sometimes, doing favours for Balthazar, but he _is_ Cas’ best friend and _has_ been there for him ever since Cas had moved here.

“Ah, Cassie!” Balthazar says when Cas closes the front door behind him. “I was just having a delightful conversation with your boy toy here.”

With a smile that’s all teeth, Balthazar gestures to Dean, who’s in the seat next to him. Dean actually looks rather frightened and he keeps shooting looks at Balthazar out of the corner of his eye.

“Balthazar,” Cas sighs. “Please tell me you haven’t threatened to castrate him.”

“Oh, no, of course not!” Balthazar waves a hand airily. “I hadn’t gotten to that part yet.”

“What are you doing here?”

“Well, I’ve noticed that you’re always preoccupied on Saturday nights and Sundays. So I surmised that you were spending this time with your rather attractive lover.”

Cas’ cheeks heat up.

“He’s not – we haven’t –!” he splutters. Balthazar’s predatory smile widens.

“Excellent. I suppose I needn’t bother with my threat of castration. But there are many other…punishments I can choose from if he hurts you.”

Cas pinches the bridge of his nose, but he can’t deny that it’s rather touching that Balthazar is so concerned with his wellbeing.

“Balthazar, I’m not running into this blindly,” he says. “I’m being careful. You know I wouldn’t be so stupid as to throw myself into this _again_.”

“I – uh –” Dean clears his throat, gulping when Balthazar’s eyes swivel to him. “Just so you know – Cas is in charge. So, I – whatever he says, goes. Y’know. I only touch him however much he wants. I wouldn’t – Christ, I wouldn’t do that to him. I’d cut off my own dick to save you the trouble if I ever hurt him intentionally.”

“Intentionally?” Balthazar latches on to that word.

“Well – y’know, normal relationships have – well, arguments and stuff.” Dean’s so uncharacteristically nervous that Cas struggles not to laugh in amusement. “So, I – I can’t lie and promise that I’m never gonna hurt him by accident. But I’ll never fuckin’ hurt him deliberately.”

Balthazar regards Dean for a very long moment. Then his smile transforms into something much more natural.

“I suppose that’s good enough for now,” he says. He points at Cas. “You’ve got a good one here, Cassie.” Then he points at Dean. “And you make sure that you treat Cassie like the king – nay, like the god that he is.”

“I will,” Dean says quickly. Balthazar nods and stands up.

“I suppose my job here is done, then. I’ll be around on Tuesday, Cassie. I know how you’ve simply missed our delightful friendship dates.”

Once Balthazar is gone, Dean relaxes so visibly that he melts into the chair.

“Christ, I thought he was gonna murder me,” he says hoarsely. “Is this karma for the Charlie thing?”

Chuckling, Cas drops his bag and slides onto Dean’s lap, caressing his face.

“Possibly,” he says. “But Balthazar’s only worried about me after all the others. He’s always been pretty overprotective.”

He kisses Dean, marvelling at how effortless and natural it’s become to touch the man and kiss him like a normal couple does. He freezes when something brushes against his leg, then reluctantly slides off Dean with another kiss.

“Sorry,” he says. “I didn’t mean to work you up like that. Do you want me to take care of it?”

“Nah.” Dean shakes his head, standing up. “I’ll go take care of it. That is, if me jerking off in your bathroom isn’t creepy as fuck. Plus, I’m still scared shitless by Balthazar.”

Cas snorts and gives Dean another kiss.

“I’m going to get changed,” he says and the two of them go their separate ways. It only takes a few minutes for Cas to change into his pyjamas and return to the living room, and he can’t help but laugh when Dean emerges from the bathroom with a flushed face, carefully avoiding Cas’ eyes.

“So!” Dean says in a falsely bright voice. “Dinner! You got a movie picked?”

“We still haven’t finished our _Star Wars_ marathon,” Cas says. They’ve watched one _Star Wars_ movie every date night, along with whatever else they’d watch, and they’ve finally finished the original trilogy. “So I’ve got ‘The Phantom Menace’ –”

Dean groans loudly.

“Do we _have_ to watch it?” he complains. “I mean, it’s not _bad_ – it’s freaking _Star Wars_ – but it’s shit compared to the original trilogy!”

“Well, I still have to watch it,” Cas says firmly. Dean just groans.

“Fine.”

It doesn’t take Dean long to whip up spaghetti for dinner, and they sit down on the patched blue couch with steaming bowls of pasta and sauce to watch their movie. Once they’ve dumped their empty bowls, Cas ends up snuggled into Dean’s side, nostrils full of the man’s delicious scent. He shivers when Dean wraps an arm around his waist, fingers lightly stroking his shirt, and it gets harder and harder to focus on the movie as he becomes increasingly aware of just how much Dean surrounds him. He’s surrounded by Dean’s scent, Dean’s body, Dean’s hand, and a sudden rush of heat surges through him when he realises just how much he wants _more_ in that moment.

Before he knows it, the end credits are rolling. Dean stretches but this has the unfortunate side-effect of removing his arm from around Cas, who whines and snuggles into Dean more.

“Bit needy, are you?” Dean laughs fondly, kissing Cas on the head.

“Yes,” Cas says grumpily. “Keep holding me, Dean.”

Dean makes a small ‘hmm’ sound.

“Tell you what, Cas. Once we’re in bed, I’ll hold you all you want.”

That’s an acceptable compromise, so Dean goes to wash up while Cas brushes his teeth and then Cas dries the dishes so that Dean can have his turn in the bathroom. Sliding into bed and having Dean wrap him in a tight hug just can’t come soon enough.

“Nice flowers,” Dean says, nodding at the vase of yellow, orange, and pink blossoms on Cas’ bedside table. Cas just smiles.

“I know.”

“What are they?”

“Ranunculus. ‘I’m dazzled by your charms’.”

“Who’re they for?” Dean says teasingly. “You got another man I should be worried about?”

“Oh, definitely.” Cas is surprised at how easy it is to joke about this sort of thing with Dean. Maybe it’s because Dean’s just got such a relaxed sense of humour, unlike Cas’ exes. “Very handsome guy. Very jealous, too. You should probably leave before he comes back.”

“You kidding? I’ll fight him for your hand.”

Cas snorts loudly.

“Who am I? Merida?”

Smiling fondly, Dean cups Cas’ face with one hand.

“Nah. You’re way prettier.”

Heat explodes in Cas’ body and courses through his whole body. When Dean kisses him, he whimpers and reciprocates eagerly, hand fisted in Dean’s white T-shirt. Dean bites on his lower lip, then soothes it with a soft lick, and Cas gasps and parts his lips just enough for Dean to slip his tongue inside. Cas shudders violently.

“Dean,” he gasps when they separate for air. Dean smirks, then draws him in for another kiss and moves his hand down from Cas’ face to the small of his back as Cas rolls half on top of him. Cas whines in lust-fuelled frustration when Dean is a gentleman and doesn’t move his hand lower, so he surprises himself by taking Dean’s hand and moving it further down until it’s cupping his ass.

“Cas?” Dean says hoarsely. “You sure –?”

“It’s been nearly two months, Dean,” Cas hisses. “I’m _horny_. _Touch_ me already!”

Dean bursts out laughing, burying his face in Cas’ neck, and then gently rolls them so that Cas is flat on his back. Cas expects his pants to be pulled off, so he’s taken by surprise when Dean instead lightly slides his hands up Cas’ torso, pushing his shirt up in the process. Cas willingly raises his arms to let Dean tug his shirt off and then Dean’s kissing a trail down his neck, until he arrives at Cas’ nipples.

“Dean –!” Cas arches up as Dean suckles his left nipple, then scrapes teeth over the sensitive nub. At the same time, he slips his hand into Cas’ pants and closes it around Cas’ dick, and Cas groans and grabs handfuls of Dean’s hair to yank sharply.

The way Dean works his nipples and his dick is so…tender. He’s so careful, doing his best to pleasure Cas as much as possible, but then a dark thought enters Cas’ head unbidden: can he _really_ trust Dean?

He stiffens slightly. How can he think that? This has been the most amazing two months ever! And yet…there’s always that part of him that’s paranoid, convinced that Dean’s only going to screw him over, is only in it for the sex before he either takes off or starts to demand more and more –

“Cas?” Dean stops nipping and stroking. Cas actually whines in disappointment. “What’s wrong?”

Cas forces a smile.

“Nothing!”

“Uh huh.” Dean isn’t convinced. “Talk to me, Cas. What’s up? Do you want me to stop?”

“No. I want you to _keep touching me_.”

He meets Dean’s gaze and stubbornly holds it, his eyes narrowed. But Dean seems to find whatever he’s looking for, because his face softens.

“Hey.” He brushes strands of hair out of Cas’ eyes. “I meant every word I said to Balthazar. God, Cas, I’d sooner cut my own dick off than deliberately hurt you. You get that, right?”

Cas shrugs. His traitorous eyes sting.

“I’m starting to,” he says thickly. “It’s just still…there. That voice. I can’t get rid of it.”

“I wouldn’t expect you to. You’ve been through shit, Cas. That doesn’t just go away. But I’m gonna show you that you can trust me.”

He kisses Cas sweetly. Cas whimpers and eagerly kisses back.

“Can I keep going?” Dean murmurs against his mouth. When Cas nods, he starts to stroke again, lips still pressed to Cas’ in a soft, long kiss. It only takes a few minutes for the heat simmering in Cas’ gut to break free and course through his body, his back arching as he cries out and comes over Dean’s hand and his own belly. He sinks back into the sheets when his orgasm fades.

“You okay?” Dean says, fumbling for the box of tissues on Cas’ bedside table. Cas nods shakily but doesn’t say anything until Dean’s finished cleaning him up, at which point he tugs Dean back down to him and shifts so that his head is resting on Dean’s chest.

“I love it when you touch me,” Cas mumbles. He shivers, so Dean gropes for Cas’ shirt on the floor and nudges him until he sits up and puts it back on. “Thank you for not giving up on me.”

“You’re not broken, Cas.” Dean strokes his hair with one hand and links his other hand with one of Cas’. “I don’t care how long it takes until you want more. Hell, I don’t care if you _never_ want more.”

“But you have a libido –”

“What do you think God gave us right hands for? Look, Cas, all I care about is you. All I want is for you to trust me. And I’m willin’ to wait as long as I have to for that. I’m not gonna be one of your shitty exes who messed with your head or left when it got too hard. And sex isn’t some sorta reward for earning your trust.”

Cas doesn’t even know what to say to that. _Is_ there anything he can say? Instead of trying to formulate stiff gratitude, he just snuggles closer to Dean and allows himself to drift off with the sensation of the man stroking his hair to lull him to sleep.


End file.
